


Delicious Chaos

by Ashley_vh



Series: Push a Little Harder [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, The Sterek is for the whole story, not this part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_vh/pseuds/Ashley_vh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut up!”  he said, turning away from the sheriff for a moment.  The demon glanced at the body on the floor and he got an idea.  “Or maybe,” he scoffed, “Maybe I’ll kill dear daddy.”  He turned to the sheriff, smiling at the flood of panic that flooded his system.  Stiles was practically screaming in his head as he took a step towards the sheriff.</p>
<p>OR<br/>Part 2 of Push a Little Harder.<br/>The Sheriff is gonna solve the problem.<br/>Originally posted on my Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> 2/9/14

He stretched his long fingers out flat with the palm of his hand facing the ceiling of the dark cave.  With a small flex of his fingers, a spark flickered above his skin.

The spark turned to flame after half a second.  The flame grew to the size of a baseball before it fizzled out with a puff of smoke that floated to the ceiling.

He tried again.  The spark turned to flame and fizzled out again just as quickly.

With a low growl, he tried again.  The flame burned out before it could grow.  He was still too weak. 

If he had had the choice, he would have stayed hidden away in this kid’s head until he was stronger.  The demon wasn’t exactly raising much suspicion.  No one noticed the slight change in his scent… no one believed the kid when he started noticing the things the demon did… he could have been set for all of eternity.

That damn wolf had to go and force his hand.

The demon huffed in annoyance and let his head fall back against the damp cave wall.  He smirked at the light taps and scratches in his head as Stiles fought against him… “You know you’re tiring yourself out.” He said, resting his borrowed hands on his lap as the little taps stopped.  “I can hear your thoughts… let’s talk.”

There was a moment of silence.  _You’re a demon,_ the kid said.

The demon smirked, “Very astute, Little Lamb.” 

_Why are you here?_

“Here in Beacon Hills, or here in your body?” the demon asked, stretching his legs out beside the wards lining the mouth of the cave he found.

_Both._

 “Beacon Hills has always been a hotbed of chaos, and as for you…”  The demon smirked again, “Frankly kid, I’ve seen less chaos and guilt in the minds of murders.  You’re a perfect target.”

Stiles is silent for a moment, his mind echoing with sadness.  _What are you going to do?_ He thought quietly.

“I’m gathering strength.”  The demon said, “When I’m strong enough I’ll drag this world into delicious chaos.”

There was silence.  The kid didn’t think anything, only felt anger and sadness so strong the demon could practically feel them like the emotions were his own.  “Have I upset you, Lamb?”  The demon scoffed, “We shouldn’t fight.  We’re going to spend forever together.”

Stiles was still silent.  “Come on, Lamb.”

Silence. 

“How about I do something for you?”   The demon said, “I can kill someone for you.”

The boys anger turned to disgust and something else…. Intrigue maybe?  Whether the kid liked it or not, he was interested.

“What about Peter Hale?”  The demon said, the thrill of excitement flooded into the demon’s borrowed blood at the thought.  “I can feel how much you hate him.”  He smirked, “I’ll kill him for what he did to your banshee… for you.”

***

It was a nice place.  Lightly decorated and warm… Not something one would expect from a damn near feral alpha. 

Well… it _was_ nice until Stiles got there and had a little fun.

The demon stood in the kitchen, next to the broken cabinets and the refrigerator knocked into the doorway, cleaning blood off his hands with a damp towel he took from the newly cracked countertop.  He hummed a little song as he cleaned the blood off his skin, taking a moment to enjoy Stiles’ silence.  The boy had been completely silent, not fighting him or thinking a word as he tore the wolf’s heart out of his chest.

“Wasn’t that fun?”  The demon said, throwing the towel into the sink full of soapy dishwater.

_Is…_ the boy thought tentatively.  _Is he dead?_

The demon looked over at the body on the floor of the living room.  “He’s pretty dead, Little Lamb.”  He scoffed, “There’s no coming back from what I did.”

He was flooded with a sense of relief, followed by disgust.  Poor thing couldn’t decide how to feel about the death. 

“I wouldn’t be so upset about this, Little Lamb.”  The demon said, stepping over the fallen refrigerator.  “An eternity of death and destruction… This was child’s play.”

The kid said nothing.  He didn’t need to… He’d get over it soon enough. 

They all do.

The demon is almost to the front door when a small click came from behind him.  “We have company.”  He turned and smiled at the sheriff.  The man had his gun pointed to the ground by his feet.  “You missed all the fun.”  He pointed at the body on the ground.

It seemed like the man knew that the Stiles standing in front of him wasn’t actually his son.  But that knowledge didn’t come with the ability to point the gun at his son’s body.  It didn’t take long for the gun to fall to the floor.

Stiles fought against the demon, the normal little taps turned to pounds that made the demon hesitate.  He pushed forward, walking toward the sheriff who only stared at him with sadness in his eyes.  “If you’re going to tell me to get out of your son, save your breath.”  The demon said coldly, “I’ve heard it all before and I have no interest in leaving.”

The sheriff stared at him.  “Let me talk to him.”  He said, his voice almost pleading.

The demon scoffed, “What makes you think I can do that?”

He smiled at the look the sheriff gave him and the reaction Stiles had from being so close to his father.  Someone must have told him all about the lore.  “Let me rephrase.  Why would I _want_ to do that?”

Stiles began pleading with the demon.  Begging to speak with his father, even for a few moments.  The boy spoke so loudly it was almost hard to hear when the sheriff said, “please”

He took a step back, trying to push down the boy’s thoughts down to something that were a little quieter.  The kid fought back against him.  Not enough to lose control of the body, but enough to annoy him. 

“Shut up!”  he said, turning away from the sheriff for a moment.  The demon glanced at the body on the floor and he got an idea.  “Or maybe,” he scoffed, “Maybe I’ll kill dear daddy.”  He turned to the sheriff, smiling at the flood of panic that flooded his system.  Stiles was practically screaming in his head as he took a step towards the sheriff.

The demon raised a hand, barely looking at the sheriff in front of him as he enjoyed the screams of the boy in his head.  He brought his fist down quickly, intent on punching the old man.

It was like he hit an invisible wall above the sheriff.  He stumbled back into the couch with a strangled grunt.  There was a moment of stillness, Stiles was shocked into silence and the sheriff stared at him with a mix of sadness and nerves.

The demon’s breath was coming in short gasps, “Well” he said, “Looks like the Little Lamb isn’t so timid after all.”  He stood up straight, frowning at the weariness in his bones.  “Well I admire your tenacity.”  He said, slowly approaching the sheriff who still hadn’t moved.  “Tell you what.”  He said, “You have 5 minutes.”

Stiles fell, not used to keeping himself up after so long of the demon deciding where to go.  The sheriff lurched forward, catching his son before he hit the ground.

His hands shook as he grabbed the collar of the uniform shirt.  “I’m sorry” Stiles said with tears falling down his cheeks, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok” the sheriff said, hugging Stiles for a moment.

Stiles closed his eyes, “Kill it.” He whispered

The sheriff said nothing.  The hand on Stiles’ shoulder tightened in a hug before it disappeared.  “I love you, Stiles.”  He said, “I’m sorry.”

Stiles opened his eyes, “For what?”  He asked, trying to sit up.

A sharp pain pierced the skin of his neck, making the boy gasp.  The sheriff pulled the needle out of Stiles’ neck, frowned and brushed the shaggy hair out of Stiles’ eyes.  “You’re going to be ok, Stiles…” he said.

As the darkness ate at the edge of his vision, the crash of the front door slamming against the wall was the last thing he heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles’ thoughts are in italics. Part three will be posted on Monday before the episode.
> 
> My Tumblr: ashley-vh.tumblr.com


End file.
